1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabricating method of a semiconductor device and more particularly relates to a fabricating method of a memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory can repeatedly perform operations of data writing, reading, and erasing, and is advantageous in that the data stored therein does not disappear even if the power supply is shut down. For this reason, the non-volatile memory has been used as the memory device for various electronic products.
However, due to the decreasing sizes of semiconductor devices, the short channel effect of the traditional horizontal memory device becomes worse. This effect will lead to the deterioration of the second bit effect and program disturbance in the memory device. In order to improve this problem, vertical memory devices have been developed and introduced in the recent years, wherein the channel length remains unchanged while the size is reduced, so as to prevent the short channel effect.
In the vertical memory device, as the elements are stacked on each other to form the structure, the fabrication is more complicated compared with the horizontal memory device. Therefore, how to simplify the fabricating processes of the vertical memory device remains an issue that needs to be overcome.